Propuestas tentadoras y recuerdos
by Saku.Persefone.Uchiha.Black
Summary: sakura nació con el Kekkei Genkai activado, su padre desde cota edad la entrena como arma de guerra. Una noche madara conoce a sakura. Un tiempo después de muchas cosas pasadas, madara le pide a sakura que se una a akatsuki, ella acepta. A medida que va pasando el tiempo ellos se van enamorando. Cuando llega sasuke con hebi (quiere entrar para matar a su hermano), cuando conoce a s
1. resumen

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, yo solo cambio la historia y controlo los personajes para variar XD. **

**Aclaraciones: En este fic, tobi no es obito, es madara. Sakura es de un clan muy poderoso, incluso mas que el clan uchiha. A sakura la destierran de su clan. Sasuke se une akasuki pero no mata a itachi. Naruto no aparece, solo en pronunciaciones. **

* * *

Resumen: sakura nació con el Kekkei Genkai activado, su padre desde cota edad la entrena como arma de guerra. Una noche madara conoce a sakura. Un tiempo después de muchas cosas pasadas, madara le pide a sakura que se una a akatsuki, ella acepta. A medida que va pasando el tiempo ellos se van enamorando. Cuando llega sasuke con hebi (quiere entrar para matar a su hermano), cuando conoce a sakura,le va intrigando y no pede dejarla pasar hasta convertise en una obsesión, madara se la cuenta de que esta muy cerca de ella y hace todo lo posible para sacarlo del medio. Pero todo esto va pasando a cambio de PROPUESTAS TENTADORAS.

* * *

Advertencia: tal vez lemon, pero mas adelante. parejas yaoi, lenguaje obsceno en algunos casos.

Parejas: Madara/sakura, Pein/konan, siugetsu/kisame, deidara/sasori y hidan/oc.


	2. reencuentro y recuerdos I

Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece. Y cuando digo pantalones son como los de kakashi.

**N/A: yo, mis notas XD y aclaraciones.**

**-Pensamientos- ****_inner de sakura_**

-Dialogo normal-

* * *

Punto de vista tercera persona:

Era un día de primavera, con una brisa bastante cálida. Un hombre de cabellera negra, alto, llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas, guantes de cuero negros y una mascara naranja circular con un orificio redondo en la parte derecha, pantalón gris y sandalias ninjas negras. Saltando por las ramas de los arboles muy tranquilamente, hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de 2 katanas chocando... El hombre estaba intrigado por lo que se fue acercando al sonido de la batalla que se estaba llevando acabo, mientras se acercaba mas a su objetivo empezó a escuchar voces.

-Malditaaaa! ... ya veraaas- dijo la voz de una mujer, recargada de cólera.

-Si claro, como si pudieras!- dijo la segunda voz,que era la de una niña no mas 12 o 13 años, lo pronuncio con frialdad y un deje de sarcasmo.

El hombre cuando llego a su objetivo diviso dos siluetas, una era la de una mujer no mayor de 21, su cabello corto por los hombros color rojo carmesí, ojos verdes jade, piel trigueña vestida con una polera cuello tortuga manga 3/4 negra con el símbolo haruno estampado en la espalda de color blanco, pantalón negro recogidos hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias ninjas negras.

La segunda silueta fue la que mas llamo su atención, era una niña no mayor de 15, su cabello rosa hasta la cintura, sus ojos verde jade con un brillo muy familiar, su figura delgada y altura justa para su edad, vestida con una remera manga 3/4 blanca con el símbolo haruno en negro estampado en el medio de la espalda, un short negro cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas, sandalias ninjas negras y con su piel pálida. Le parecía muy familiar, pero no sabia de donde.

El hombre se quedo escondido detrás de un arbusto mirando los movimientos de las dos siluetas femeninas luchando y escuchando lo que ambas decían.

- ¿Que pasa yasumi, ya estas cansada?- pregunto la peli-rosa mientras comenzaba con taijutsu.

-Para nada one-chan... ¿y vos?- pregunto la peli-roja con dificultad tratando de esquivar y bloquear los golpes de la peli-rosa.

-NO, YO NO SOY TU ONE-CHAN!- la peli-rosa grito llena de cólera, lanzando los golpes con mas fuerza.

-Oh ... vamos ...sak... aaaaah- grito cuando un golpe le dio de lleno en el vientre, dejándola caer de rodillas al suelo.

En ese momento la peli-rosa aprovecha dándole una patada en el vientre, mismo lugar que que había recibido el anterior golpe, enviándola lo suficiente lejos para estrellarla contra un árbol, dejándola inconsciente. el hombre se quedo desconcertado cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de chakra que tenia la peli-rosa.

**- No es ... posible, ella ... tiene casi la misma cantidad de chakra que yo, no, no, no, no puede ser, a menos que sea, pero no hace años que no la veo, aunque el símbolo de su clan es el mismo- **El hombre enmascarado pensó.

* * *

**-Yasumi no puedo creer que hallamos llegado a** **tanto.- **pensó con tristeza** -si Kaoru-san te viera de seguro que estaría dolida por verte así, y Akumo-san muy decepcionado.- **la peli-rosa pensaba mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su hermana justo para matarla, pero cuando iba a cortarle la garganta con un kunai se dio cuenta que había un hombre escondido detrás de un arbusto, escondiendo su chakra, pero le resto importancia y decidió proseguir, luego se encargaría de el.

* * *

-Sakura- susurro el hombre con incredulidad- **Ya recuerdo**-

**flash/back**

Dos hombres en lo oscuro de una noche estrellada de invierno, estaban parados enfrente de la puerta de una pequeña aldea, en la frontera del país del fuego.

-Y bien? quien de tus hijos lo hará? Haruno- Pregunto con seriedad, un hombre enmascarado, su mascara era naranja circular con un orificio, su cabello negro, una capa negra, guantes de cuero negros, sandalias ninja y un pantalón negro.

-Bueno, ella es muy especial... y mi orgullo- Respondió un hombre, su cabello rojo, ojos verdes jade, vestido con una capa azul oscura, un pantalón negro y sandalias ninja azules.

-Ella?- Pregunto el hombre enmascarado.

-Así es, es mi hija y la mas pequeña, estar...- El hombre peli-rojo fue interrumpido.

-La mas pequeña? Estarás bromeando?- pregunto con seriedad y el ceño fruncido, el enmascarado.

-No, no estoy bromeando, y si es la mas pequeña. Ella nació con el kekkei genkai activado, desde que cumplió los dos años de edad la eh estado entrenando.- Respondió el peli-rojo con orgullo.

-**Bueno creo que eso cambia un poco las cosas**, bueno ahora ...¿cuantos años tiene?- Pregunto con cautela el peli-negro.

-Ocho, hasta ah llegado a mi en chakra y me ah derrotado en combate.- Lo ultimo lo dijo con su ego dolido.

Una brisa fría con un delicioso e hipnotizante aroma a cerezos hizo despertar los sentidos del hombre enmascarado.

-Vueles eso? El olor a cereza?- Pregunto el peli-rojo.

-Si, que es?- Pregunto con interés el peli-negro.

-Es ella, ella ya esta aquí.- Respondió serio el peli-rojo.

De la nada, fueron apareciéndose pétalos de cerezo colocándose en la base de tierra del suelo hasta arriba remolinándose, delante de ellos, fue apareciendo la figura de una niña de aproximados unos ocho años de edad, su piel pálida parecía de porcelana, su cabello rosa brilloso recogido en una coleta alta, ojos verde jade, su cuerpo de pequeña altura adecuada para su edad, delgada, estaba vestida con una polera rosa con el símbolo haruno color negro en su espalda, un pantalón negro, sandalias ninja negras, en su pierna derecha tenia un estuche de kunais, en la cadera dos estuches de shurikens y en su espalda dos ninjatos.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo serio y frío el peli-rojo.

-Tube invitados en el camino- Respondió la peli-rosa tranquilamente pero con la mirada gélida como el invierno mismo.

-**Si que ah echo un buen trabajo con esta niña, lo mas me sorprende es la cantidad de chakra que tiene, esto no se ve todo los días- **Pensaba cierto peli-negro.

La niña peli-rosa dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre de mascara, que a través del orificio la vea fijamente, ella opto por hacer lo mismo, hasta que la vos de su padre los saco a los dos de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno creo que es hora de las presentaciones- miro al peli-negro y dijo- ella es mi hija sakura-miro a sakura- sakura el es...

* * *

**N/A: Bueno hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo de este fic, que les pareció? les gusto? digan algo por favor! ... espero sus opiniones y por cierto acepto criticas. **

**PD: se que es un poco corto, el próximo intentare hacerlo mas largo.**

**Saludos que tengan un buen día!**


	3. reencuentro y recuerdos II

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece. **

**N/A: yo, mis notas XD y aclaraciones.**

**-Pensamientos- ****_inner de sakura_**

**-Dialogo normal-**

* * *

_La niña peli-rosa dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre de mascara, que a través del orificio la vea fijamente, ella opto por hacer lo mismo, hasta que la vos de su padre los saco a los dos de sus pensamientos._

_-Bueno creo que es hora de las presentaciones- miro al peli-negro y dijo- ella es mi hija sakura-miro a sakura- sakura el es..._

* * *

-Bueno creo que es hora de las presentaciones- miro al peli-negro y dijo- ella es mi hija sakura-miro a sakura- sakura el es... Madara, Madara Uchiha-Dijo mirando a sakura.

Madara se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y dijo- Hola pequeña-

-Hmp... **que se cree llamándome pequeña**- sakura alzo una ceja ante el llamado de pequeña.

-Mocosa ese no es el modo de contestar, recuerda que eres un... - fue interrumpido.

-arma de guerra-sakura dijo con indiferencia y tranquilidad.

Madara estaba sorprendido y asombrado por su actitud, pero orgulloso. Ella seria muy buena para sus planes.

El peli-rojo estaba furioso por la irrespetuosidad de su hija -Mocosa insolente como te atre... - fue interrumpido por Madara.

-Déjala Akumo, ella solo es un cerezo sin corazón que lo único que sabe es asesinar ... a tan corta edad- Dijo despreocupadamente.

-**Mocosa insolente como te salvaste de esta**- Pensó Akumo con rabia.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, que para sakura les pareció una eternidad. Ella y Madara se miraban fijamente, los ojos verdes de sakura a madara le atraían como el exquisito olor que emanaba su cabello y piel. Sus ojos demostraban el mismo dolor, rabia, tristeza, traición, sabiduría y soledad que el tenia cuando fue traicionado por su clan.

Madara decidió que cuidaría de ella en todo momento que el estuviera cerca, a través del orificio de la mascara anaranjada, sakura vio que su sharingan transmitía ¿ternura y cariño?

-**¿En que esta pensando este tipo?**- Pensó sakura con extrañeza.

**-Se nota en sus ojos, las emociones y los sentimientos que una niña de su edad no debería tener... desde cuando me da tanta pena alguien, ash ... esta decidido ... yo la cuidare**- Pensó madara con frustración.

-**De seguro quiere matarla, hmp se lo merece ... por insolente**- pensó Akumo.

- Y bien? para que estoy aquí?- Pregunto sakura bruscamente, cansada del silencio que emanaban los dos hombres.

-Quiero que le demuestres al señor Uchiha-sama tus habilidades, mientras que recoges unos pergaminos que están en alguna parte de esta pequeña aldea ... conclusion los tres somos beneficiados- Respondió Akumo con seriedad, excepto lo ultimo que lo dijo con indiferencia.

-Los tres? de que manera?... si tengo entendido por lo que dices, el único beneficiado aquí eres tu- Dijo sakura con el ceño fruncido mirando a Akumo.

-**Que pequeña tan astuta** ... bueno, por lo que tengo entendido a ti te gusta matar ... y ahí esta tu beneficio... y Akumo necesita esos pergaminos, que ese es su beneficio ... no veo el problema- Dijo madara despreocupadamente.

-Ahí hay dos, falta el de usted Uchiha-san-Dijo sakura entre dientes, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-**No se le escapa nada** ... - suspiro y respondió- por favor cerezo, solo dime madara o tobi, como mas te guste y mi beneficio seria ver un nuevo integrante en akatsuki- Dijo malicioso.

-tobi? ... nombre de perro?... - lo miro con las cejas alzadas- Uchiha-san su madre no tenia otro nombre?... - madara ya tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo ante el comentario- y con respecto a su "nuevo integrante" ¿no pensó que lo sacará muerto, de la aldea?- Pregunto sakura con inocencia fingida.

- **Y dale con lo del perro, por que todos me lo dicen? acaso soy un perro?**- no, MI cerezo- ella alzo una ceja por el remarcado del MI- tu seres el nuevo integrante, por ende estoy aquí... para medir tus habilidades- Dijo serio y un deje de arrogancia.

-**Me pareció a mi o ... dijo mi cerezo?**- Se pregunto Akumo interiormente confundido.

- Hmp ... **que se piensa? que soy su perrito faldero?**- Sakura pensaba mientras se alejaba para comenzar su trabajo.

- Recuerda los pergaminos debe estar en cualquiera de esas casas- Akumo le grito y ella le hizo seña de que lo escucho.

-Bueno, ahora solo hace falta esperar- Dijo un aburrido madara.

-Uchiha-sama no la subestime, ella es mas rápida de lo que se ve- Dijo un Akumo orgulloso.

**Fin del flash/back**

El tenia la vista fija en la peli-rosa, en todo momento y en cada movimiento que ella ejercía.

-JAAAAA ... Y SAKURA GANA LA BATALLA- grito sakura con euforia- te dije que esta vez no fallaría- cada ves disminuyendo su tono de voz- te lo dije - su voz ya se había quebrado y de sus ojos amenazaban salir lagrimas. De nuevo sintió ese chakra, se puso rígida reconociéndolo, el se coloco detrás de ella y comenzó a hablar incitándola para una conversación.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, MI cerezo- Pronuncio tranquilamente.

-Uchiha-san- Respondió sakura fríamente, mientras aun tenia la vista su hermana.

-Vamos MI cerezo, votemos por dejar las formalidades-

-Hmp...- sakura se dio vuelta, para ponerse cara a cara y pregunto-¿como aquella vez?-

**Flash/back**

Luego de un corto tiempo sakura apareció repleta de manchas rojas carmesí, parada en las puertas de la aldea su padre se le acerco junto con el enmascarado.

-Y? te divertiste sakura?- pregunto Akumo con una media sonrisa.

-Hmp ... no fue nada del otro mundo- respondió la aludida acercándose a el- toma- con la mano le tiro dos pergaminos.

-bien ... volvamos ... ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- emprendiendo camino hacia el clan haruno, distraido con los pergaminos.

En ese momento, madara se acerca a sakura cogiendo su mano y tirando de ella.

Sakura sorprendida por su acto, que no lo demostró, pregunto-que hace Uchiha-san?-

-por favor cerezo, deja las formalidades conmigo, ademas hay algo que quiero darte-Dijo madara colocándose de cuclillas frente a ella.

-pues démelo entonces-respondió sakura intrigada.

Madara con su mano libre empezó a correr su mascara lo suficiente como para que se vea una media sonrisa de sus labios finos, sakura los miro con curiosidad e integración, cuando el se acerco al oído derecho de ella le susurro:

-esto- y con esto el puso sus labios sobre la mejilla derecha de ella, así dándole un beso suave y cálido.

Sakura sintió la calidez y suavidad de ese simple beso, de inmediato ella sintió sus mejillas calientes sabiendo que en ese momento estaría sonrojada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de afectos y mucho menos de un asesino y ninja renegado como el, Madara Uchiha.

Madara se acomodo la mascara, aun su mano sosteniendo la de ella, se levanto miro buscando con la mirada a Akumo y no lo encontró, mejor para el, giro su rostro para ver la reacción de la peli-rosa y vio sorpresa y confusion.

-por que lo hizo, Uchiha-san?-Sakura pregunto intentando recomponer su compostura.

Inconscientemente sakura llevo una mano a la mejilla derecha donde hace unos segundo el le había besado.

-porque quise y saca las formalidades cerezo, así eres mas bonita-respondió el sonriendo satisfecho ante la reacción de la peli-rosa, y lo ultimo lo pronuncio aniñado.

-**_BAAAAKAAAAAA!-_**grito el inner de sakura.

-**ya lo creo ¬¬ -**

**Fin del flash/back**

-bueno mi cerezo, usted se viene conmigo a...-el peli-negro fue interrumpido por la voz gélida de la peli-rosa.

-no

-por que no?- madara parecía incrédulo debajo de su mascara, "su" cerezo le había dicho que NO y el no quería recibir un no por respuesta.

-yo no quiero tener, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni en un futuro lejano, un dueño... entiendes? ... ya no-respondió sakura con enojo.

Madara estaba incrédulo, jamas en sus dos años de estar cerca de ella la había visto enojada y eso significaba que no era bueno estar cerca de ella.

- que te parece si te hago una propuesta?- Madara le pregunto con cautela, no sabia que podría hacer ella en ese estado de enojo.

* * *

**N/A: Lo siento, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, lo que sucede es que tuve que dar hoy 19/2 dos exámenes, que encima reprobé XD , por eso espero que me disculpen y bueno espero darles ya el siguiente capitulo pronto y que este les guste!**

**Gomenasai, ja ne :) ... espero sus opiniones, les gusto? no les gusto? no se lo que sea**

** saludos**

**hasta la próxima.**

**P.D: disculpen el retraso.**


	4. nota del autor

hola, quería disculparme por no haber continuado el fic, tuve unos problemitas gomenasai, pero no por eso voy a dejar el fic XD. de alguna manera voy a encontrar la manera de publicar mas seguido.

saludos espero que me perdonen!


	5. deseo del alma, propuesta y acepto

Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece.

N/A: yo, mis notas XD y aclaraciones.

-**Pensamientos**-_**inner de sakura**_

-Dialogo normal-

* * *

_- que te parece si te hago una propuesta?- Madara le pregunto con cautela, no sabia que podría hacer ella en ese estado de enojo._

-para qué?... si lo yo quiero tu jamás me lo darás, uchiha-san. - respondió sakura dando un respiro profundo para calmarse.

-tal vez si, quien sabe? … vamos cerezo-chan, dime que es lo quieres!- el aludido respondió, insistiendo para que se valla con él.

-no se para que quieres saber, si de todos modos no iré contigo, ni lo obtendré.- en los ojos de ella se destello por unos segundos un brillo de tristeza.

**FLASH/BACK**

Una tarde de verano, en el territorio del clan Haruno, una peli-rosa entrenaba con sus clones y jutsus. Un hombre de mascara anaranjada sentado en la rama de un árbol, observaba su entrenamiento fijamente, desde que había empezado; decidió llamarla, en todo ese año en que la conoció nunca le pregunto lo que realmente deseaba o lo que quería realmente, prácticamente le preguntaba todo, de qué tipo de jutsus usaba hasta si alguna vez tuvo una mascota, era algo que a él le gustaba hacer con la peli-rosa. Luego de unos segundos más tardes sakura apareció junto a él, él le hizo seña de se sentara y así ella obedeció.

-¿qué sucede uchiha-san?- pregunto sakura con indiferencia y un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos.

- sakura… ¿qué es lo mas deseas en la vida?- pregunto madara mas serio de lo normal.

Esta seriedad a la peli-rosa no le pasó por alto, se la hizo raro verlo o mejor dicho escucharlo en su tono más serio hacia ella, la mayoría de las veces era prácticamente infantil, para todos, pero por más que ella dijera que nada sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-no sé de qué me habla- en tono seco contesto sakura.

- vamos sakura… sabes de lo que hablo, ¿por qué lo evades? – madara pregunto, mientras la miraba por el orificio del cual tenía el sharingan, esperando su repuesta.

-No se para que lo quieres saber si de todos modos no lo obtendré- contesto sakura con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-¡vamos sakura-chan confía en mí! Tu sabes que puedes, yo podría hacerlo realidad- dijo madara en un tono suave y misterioso las últimas cuatro palabras.

-no creo que hagas, ya que de todas formas sino trabajo para mi padre trabajare para usted- contesto sakura con frustración notable en su voz.

-eso es verdad, pero si no me dices que es lo que deseas jamás lo sabré, mi cerezo solo quiero lo mejor para ti- madara dijo en un tono suave y cariñoso, el normal cuando esta con ella, _su cerezo_.

Sakura estaba confundida, sabía que el engañaría al que sea y que mataría al que se le cruce en su camino con tal de conseguir lo que quería, pero en la forma en la que le hablaba le decía que confié, en que podía darle su más preciado tesoro que él lo cuidaría, su tono de voz también le decía que podía confiar en el de forma ciega y permanente.

-_libertad_- dijo sakura en un leve y audible susurro, aunque madara logro escuchar quería que lo dijera más alto.

-¿qué? – pregunto con curiosidad falsa, haciéndose como si no hubiera escuchado.

-libertad, ser dueña de mi vida, de mi misma, hacer mi propio camino shinobi, mi destino y no tener que es estar acatando órdenes que se me imputan, salir de aquí sin que nadie me busque, ser libre- respondió con un brillo de esperanza y dolor en sus ojos.

**FIN DEL FLASH/BACK **

-libertad- dijo sakura, pero sonó más como un susurro en el viento.- Además ya la tengo desde que me desterraron y estoy muy feliz, asique no, no iré contigo- haciendo anden para retirarse pero una mano en su brazo la detiene.

-bueno en ese caso, podemos hacer una exep- de repente el rostro de madara se oscureció y pregunto en tono serio- ¿Cómo que te desterraron?-

-¿Qué no escuchaste? ¿Acaso eres sordo? Me des-te-rra-ron, me sacaron de la aldea y del clan o ¿quieres que te lo deletree?- respondió sakura muy irritada.

-sí, ya sé lo que significa, pero ¿por qué?- madara respondió alzando el tono de voz, casi gritando.

-¿acaso eso importa? … qué más da, no importa, además a ti te paso lo mismo, con la diferencia que tú querías guerra y yo mate a casi toda mi familia- sakura respondió en el mismo tono de voz que el peli-negro.

-niña, tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando-su rostro se oscureció notablemente, en su voz se notaba peligroso. Sakura se dio cuenta que era un tema delicado que no deberían tocar, por el momento o quizás nunca.

-Como sea, me voy- respondió tratando de liberarse del agarre de madara.

-No, hagamos una cosa… yo te dejo hacer lo que quieras en tu tiempo libre, jugaras con muñecas, asesinaras, pagare tus alimentos, te daré tu propia habitación, entrenaras, lo que quieras, a cambio trabajaras para mí y fin del problema… ¿qué te parece?- dijo madara con una sonrisa. Sakura ante la mención de jugar le puso cara de pocos amigos.

-**¿que se piensa que soy una bebe? … nunca eh jugado con muñecas en mi vida y ¿ahora el quiere que yo lo haga?**

**- **_**¿Excepto que lo quiera llamar jugar con mis victimas?- dijo su Inner con una sonrisa macabra.**_

_**-**_**solo paso un par de veces Inner… ¡no fue gran cosa!-respondió sakura irritada.**

**-**_**yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo- respondió su Inner pensativa.**_

_**-**_escúchame madara, en primer lugar yo dispongo mi tiempo completo libre, segundo yo no juego con muñecas, tercero yo asesino a quien se me da la gana cuando yo quiero, cuarto yo puedo pagármelas sola, quinto entreno si se me da la gana también, sexto ¿QUE ENTIENDES POR NO?- lo ultimo lo grito tan alto que a madara se le paso un escalofrió por su espina dorsal.

Sakura se libero del agarre de madara y comenzó a adentrarse al bosque, en busca de paz y de sacarse de encima a un insistente pelinegro.

- no me iré sin ti- con eso madara comenzó a seguir a la peli-rosa.

-como queras- le respondió largando un suspiro de fastidio y acelerando el paso.

* * *

CUATRO HORAS MAS TARDE

-y si te doy… -un pelinegro fue interrumpido por una peli-rosa.

-no.

-Pero si..

-no.

- y si…

-no.

-pero..

-no.

-y …

-NO. Madara ¿por qué no te das por vencido?- pregunto una peli-rosa enojada.- no sigas insistiendo, hace unas tres horas.. –la peli-rosa fue interrumpido por el pelinegro, que seguía corriendo detrás de ella.

-cuatro- respondió feliz un pelinegro de mascara naranja.

_**-¿carajo, que no se da por vencido?- pregunto una Inner muy molesta.**_

_**-**_**al parecer no, y esto no me gusta… se que algo trama- dijo una sakura muy estresada.**

_**-bueno, ¿por qué no le sigues el juego?-pregunto su Inner intrigada por la repuesta que la peli-rosa le iba a dar.**_

_**-¿**_**QUUUEEEEEE? Te volviste loca? … Inner, se como es madara y no quiero saber nada con el- respondió sakura molesta por la pregunta de su inner.**

-madara ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?- pregunto sakura intentando calmarse.

-no- respondió el pelinegro feliz.

-Por favor kami-sama, ayúdame a soportar esto- dijo la peli-rosa levantando los brazos en el aire hacia el cielo con cansancio.

-no tendría que hacer esto si tu hubieras aceptado mi propuesta, desde la primera vez que te pedí- respondió el pelinegro con indiferencia y despreocupado.

-**está bien me canse de esto, el quiere jugar… jugaremos.**

-_**así se hace chica, ya me estaba desesperando al escucharlo cuatro horas detrás nuestro-respondió con fastidio su Inner.**_

- está bien, pero…- la respuesta de sakura fue interrumpida por madara.

-perfecto! –exclamo feliz el pelinegro, sabiendo que ella se iba con él.

-pero… yo quiero mis beneficios- dijo seria sakura.

-me parece justo, ¿qué es lo que mi dulce cerezo quiere?- dijo el pelinegro ronroneando.

-primero espacio personal, segundo no me digas "mi" porque yo no soy de tu propiedad, tercero iré al lugar y momento que se me da la gana, cuarto mi genkai lo uso cuando sea necesario, no seré un experimento tuyo y quinto yo me hago respetar, asique si un bruto de akatsuki me dice algo al menor movimiento le daré un escarmiento, ¿entendido?- hablo con seriedad sakura.

Madara parecía meditarlo por unos segundos, que parecieron minutos.

-mmm… bueno, pero cuando te llame para trabajar bienes lo haces- madara respondió con severidad.

-acepto.

-bien.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos aceptando el trato sin saber lo que vendría más adelante. Y así emprendieron viaje hacia la base akatsuki

-Por cierto uchiha-san- dijo sakura siguiendo los pasos del pelinegro.

-si, cerezo?- madara pregunto intrigado.

-quédese callado hasta que terminemos el viaje, porque la verdad no lo aguanto- sakura replico con frialdad.

Madara gimió mientras seguía el camino … callado.

* * *

**nota del autor: lamento el retraso como sabran, tuve problemas XD espero que les haya gustado saludos! acepto criticas... lo que sea! **


End file.
